


Impurity

by Whiteone



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Embarrassment, Groping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Peril, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Valtr is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteone/pseuds/Whiteone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the hunter and master Valtr partake in a jolly cooperation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impurity

**Author's Note:**

> Whuff, this one probably tested my writing "skills" the most so far, but it was totally worth it. I just hope it doesn't suck too much, I have quite mixed feelings about some of the parts, but overall I'm really happy I finished it in the end!
> 
> Enjoy, dear readers! And please, let me know if you come across any glaring mistake.
> 
> * * *

„So... is this what you wanted me to help you with?“

Valtr’s voice sounded quite amused, yet the hunter sighed in exasperation. He assumed it was a good thing the other man wasn’t mad at him, but it was a weak consolation to his bruised ego.

A few hours ago this very place was littered with beasts. There were dozens of them, way more than he could even hope to take out alone. And that’s why he ran all the way to the Forbidden Woods to the Master of the League, shouting about terrible danger like no one has ever seen and whatnot. The hunter was positive Valtr would appreciate the opportunity to slay so many beasts by his favorite Confederate’s side, making the world fairly less impure in the process.

But now there was nothing. Not a single beast, not a sound. The hunter was sure he looked like a fool. They already searched the adjoining buildings and some other larger areas. With no luck, of course.  
  
„I’m certain this is the right place, master Valtr, I swear. The beasts must have... wandered off or something.“ That sounded lame even to his own ears, but he was honestly clueless. Sure, this town was big, but there wasn’t exactly many places where an entire horde of beasts could escape their attention.

„My dear Confederate, if you just wanted to spend some quality time with me, we could’ve stayed in the Woods.“ The hunter turned his head to look at his leader in slight mortification. Even though his face was hidden behind a helmet, the gleeful grin on Valtr’s face was evident in the man‘s tone. „Although I suppose Central Yharnam truly is a more romantic choice.“

The hunter groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. „No, no, master Valtr, this is not... whatever you think it is“. Oh gods, sometimes his leader could be so irritating.

Valtr patted him on the back with a hearty laugh. „Don’t worry, Confederate, I know you wouldn’t lie to me. Let’s search around a bit, shall we?“ The hunter nodded weakly, a bit discouraged by how this whole expedition turned out.

And so they searched. The hunter looked into every nook and cranny to find at least some sign of the beast infestation he had witnessed. Naturally he did find some shed fur on the wooden floor and a couple of deep claw marks, but nothing that would indicate the sheer number of beasts that had previously inhabited the room. And it really was quite a huge place; some sort of warehouse probably, incredibly spacious and filled with various crates and closets – a perfect beast nest.

Soon he lost track of time along with the last bits of his determination. There was no point in going on with this. The beasts were clearly long gone, perhaps scattered all over the town, disappearing who knows where. Defeated, the hunter slowly turned to his leader who seemed to be observing a large piece of floorboard.

„Master Valtr, I’m really sorry for wasting your time like this. I think we should-.“ Valtr abruptly raised his hand to silence the hunter.

„Confederate... can you hear that?“

The hunter stopped in his tracks and held his breath. He listened intently to the sounds around him for a few moments, but wasn’t able to catch anything out of the ordinary. He scowled at his master, half convinced that Valtr was just trying to jest with him again, but suddenly he was able to hear it too – a muffled growling and snarling, seemingly coming deep from underground. And it just grew louder. Soon it was echoing through the entire building, making it look like the beasts were all around them, marching through the corridors and swarming beneath their feet.

A quick exchange of glances and a nod towards the closets was all it took for them to understand each other – they needed to hide, and fast.

Valtr pointed to the nearest hideout and the hunter jumped in, his master following suit soon after. Valtr hastily slammed the cracked wooden door shut, making sure it stayed in place and wouldn’t open of their own accord on the worn hinges.

The hunter stood on the tips on his toes, trying to sneak a glance at the scene. Only then did he realized how uncomfortably small the space was. It was impossible to move without touching each other, but it wasn’t like they had the luxury to pick a better hiding spot. He just had to deal with it for now. Not that he would exactly mind touching his handsome master, quite the opposite, actually, but _that_ was the problem.

They didn’t have to wait long to see what was causing all the noise. One of the boards covering the floor shifted and the beast began to pour in, scrambling over each other, gnarling and roaring ceaselessly.

„This is fascinating, Do you think they came here all the way from Old Yharnam?“ Valtr whispered, pressing his head carefully against the door, trying to get a closer look. „What are they even coming here for?“

The beasts kept flowing in in endless ranks. Some of them sniffled the air suspiciously, but luckily they seemed unable to pick up their scent in the overwhelming smell of their own kin. One of them began to howl again which triggered a chain reaction, making the high-pitched sound almost unbearable.

„Damn it. Let me just get rid of this thing.“ Valtr took of his helmet, setting it on the floor carefully. Of course the cramped space didn’t allow him to do that without bumping into the other man with his backside. The hunter sucked in a breath, but otherwise remained silent. „There, much better.“ With that, Valtr resumed his position, shuffling ever so slightly from time to time to get a better look through the thin cracks in the wood.

The hunter clenched his teeth. „Master Valtr, with all due respect... could you please stop squirming?“ His pants were starting to feel way too tight and he had no idea long he would be able to stand it. The closeness of his master’s body was making him feel hot all over, but most of all in certain parts of his body he was so desperately trying to get under control. The last thing he needed was his master to think he was some kind of pervert.

„Oh, sorry!“ Valtr threw him a lopsided smile over his shoulder, eyes bright and glinting almost mischievously in the dark room. The hunter huffed, slightly annoyed by his master’s behavior. He wasn’t even taking him seriously!

They remained like this for a few minutes, but to the hunter it felt like an eternity. Valtr seemed completely calm, fully absorbed in the scene before him, but the hunter found the situation incredibly frustrating. His mind was racing, trying to find a way to position himself better so as to touch the League master as little as possible, but only succeeding in rubbing his body against the other man more often than not.

Finally, his master turned around, surely about to share his brilliant and carefully thought-out battle plan with him.

The hunter couldn’t be more wrong.

„Confederate, whatever that thing in your pocket is, it’s been poking me in the ass for quite a while.“

The remark almost made the poor hunter yelp from embarrassment, only barely managing to catch himself at the last moment, but the obvious fright in his widened eyes gave everything away. Petrified and helpless, he just covered his face with his hands, mumbling incoherently. He could hear his leader‘s silent laughter through the blood roaring in his ears. That prick was enjoying this!

„What was that, Confederate? I couldn’t hear you.“ The hunter lowered his hands hesitantly, looking at Valtr with eyes full of guilt and shame. „I’m so sorry, master Valtr, I, uh... I’ve been too busy lately, I haven’t got much time to, uhh... you know...“ He gestured vaguely towards his groin before lowering his eyes to the ground, inwardly whining at his unfortunate predicament. „It’s... it’s been a while.“ He breathed out at last. Gods have mercy upon his soul. He wished for the floor under his feet to somehow miraculously open and swallow him whole.

The League master suppressed a chuckle. His precious Confederate was just too adorable for his own good. He almost looked like a dog that did something bad and now was trying to avoid punishment. „Is that so?“ Valtr’s voice was much deeper now, dripping with seduction and sinful thoughts. „We better do something about it then, don’t you think?“

The hunter froze in disbelief, his face aghast. „What, now?“ Then he inhaled sharply when a hand was suddenly planted over his throbbing erection, groping him through the rough fabric of his pants. The hunter moaned at the shocking pleasure shooting through his body, and another hand was firmly placed over his mouth, muting the oncoming lewd cries. The League master threw a quick glance towards the cracked door, but it seemed the beasts didn’t notice anything. Fortunately the constant howling and growling was enough to drown out the noise coming from their shelter.

„Now now, what did I teach you, Confederate? Discipline.“ Turning back to his companion, Valtr eagerly stroked the other hunter‘s length and was immediately rewarded with a couple of muffled groans. „Don’t forget we are in grave danger. Keep it low.“ He whispered, slowly releasing the hunter’s mouth and pulling down his mask in the process. The hunter panted heavily, his face hot and flustered. A warm mouth closed over his own, silencing any sound that could threaten to give away their cover. Valtr broke the contact after a while only to drag his lips towards his ear, nibbling the sensitive skin. He pressed his knee between the other man’s legs, rubbing their hips together in slow sensual motion.

The hunter gasped softly. His hands flew up and clutched at Valtr’s coat, struggling to remain upright. His knees were trembling so badly he was sure he would‘ve collapsed to the ground if he wasn’t trapped between his master’s strong body and a solid wall. He couldn’t believe how this hazardous situation was able to make him so impossibly aroused. The whole area was literally overrun with beasts. One wrong move and loud sound could easily put their lives at risk, yet his leader was groping and molesting him in the darkness of the closet like it was the most natural thing in the world. It put his survival instinct on edge and excited him to no end. „M-Master Valtr, please-“.

„Shhh, Confederate. Your master knows what you need.“ Valtr’s hot breath washed over his neck, making him shudder uncontrollably. „You need me down here... inside you.“ A large gloved hand grasped his buttock, fondling the firm flesh and sending another wave of pleasure through his body. The hunter closed his eyes and whimpered. Oh gods, yes. This was exactly what he needed.  
„But... you have to be quiet.“

„Master Valtr, I don’t think I can-ahhhh.“ Another grind of his master’s hips made his eyes roll back into his head, not letting his brain finish any clear thought.

„Of course you can, Confederate. Don’t disappoint me. Now, be a good boy and turn around.“ Albeit a little shakily, the hunter obliged without another word, pressing his body flat onto the hard wall. His leader immediately slid his coat off of him only to push his body back against the smaller frame. Hugging the hunter’s waist from behind, Valtr began to untie the laces of the other man’s pants. He nuzzled his neck affectionately while he worked on him, the action earning him a cute purr rumbling through the hunter’s throat. Finally getting rid of the knots, Valtr wasted no more time in shoving the offending article down in one swift motion, freeing his companion’s erection and exposing his finely shaped ass. The hunter could feel the blood rushing into his cheeks, grateful that he didn’t have to face his master .

„Is this going to be your first time, Confederate?“ Valtr breathed into his ear, fondling and squeezing the delightful warm moulds in his hands.

The hunter stuttered, stumbling over his words. „N-no! I mean... I guess it is, i-in a way, I, uh...“

„Oh, surely you do play with yourself when you get lonely? Do you also stick your fingers in there, wishing it was someone’s cock instead?“

And he though this couldn’t get any worse! The hunter wailed quietly, embarrassed beyond belief. „M-master, _please_...! Stop it!“

Valtr chuckled. „Have no fear, my dear Confederate. I’ll be gentle.“ Caressing the hunter’s back as if trying to comfort him, Valtr softly crept the fingers of his other hand into the crevice of his backside, getting a few faint moans in response. „Will you spread your legs for me a little bit?“

That was way easier said than done considering the hunter’s legs were restrained by his pants still wrapped around his knees. Still he tried his best to give his master a better access, his face burning with shame. „I have some urn oil you can use, master, if it helps.“ The hunter congratulated himself for managing not to stutter on that one.

„Oooh, splendid! Give it to me.“ The hunter reached into the pocket of his shirt, grabbing the small vial with trembling fingers and handing it over his shoulder to his enthusiastic master. He couldn’t see what Valtr was doing behind him, but the slick finger tenderly tracing his entrance a few seconds later gave him a clear answer. The hunter bit into his hand to suppress the obscene sound that almost forced it’s way out of his throat. He braced himself against the wall while the wicked finger moved inside him, slipping in and out with ease. He couldn’t imagine what would happen if the beasts discovered them at the exact moment, and the spike of arousal and anticipation at the possibility made his head spin.

„Relax now, Confederate.“ The hunter felt the other man fumble with his own pants, and before he could gather his thoughts there was an erection pushing between his ass cheeks, slowly shoving into his oil-slickened entrance. It was much bigger than a mere finger could prepare him for, but he was too aroused to care about his own wellbeing now.

A calloused hand engulfed the hunter’s cock in tight embrace, running up and down his length while Valtr shoved his dick fully into him. „Oh sweet gods, you feel wonderful.“ Valtr whispered against his neck, biting playfully into the tender skin. The hunter moaned into his hand, his hips twitching wantonly. Valtr didn’t even start moving yet and he was already coming undone.

His master rolled his hips experimentally, pulling out a little before thrusting right back into the velvet heat with a grunt. He repeated the movement several times, paying close attention to the hunter‘s reactions. „All good, Confederate?“ He asked quietly, „Tell me if it hurts too much.“ The hunter nodded, taking a few shaky breaths.

„It... it feels good, master, please, just keep going.“

He could feel Valtr’s smile pressing into his neck. „An eager little thing, aren’t you?“ Humming in appreciation he pushed his body against the smaller man, hugging him tightly, nostrils full of his companion’s wonderful and somehow exotic scent. He began pounding into him then, rocking his hips almost gently and rubbing his pulsating member at the same time. The hunter dug his finger into the wall, desperately needing to grab at something. He leaned his forehead into the crook of his arm, heavy breaths and uncontrollable moans leaving his open mouth with each rapturous thrust. He felt like he isn’t going to last much longer at his rate. With his master’s tongue lapping at his neck while being repeatedly impaled on his enormous cock, and the talented hand that was playing with his erection on top of it all... The hunter whimpered, slowly nearing his peak.

A sudden change of pace made the hunter look back at his master questioningly, his mind in haze, eyes glazed with lingering ecstasy. Valtr was barely moving at all, his head once again turned to the crack on the door. Now that the hunter had some time to think about it, there were much fewer noises coming from the beasts outside, the growling replaced by distinct scraping sound as countless of clawed paws crawled about.

„Hey... I think they are leaving,“ whispered Valtr breathlessly, ceasing his movement almost completely then, his attention apparently turned elsewhere. The hunter clenched his fists, marking the wall with his nails. _‚Screw the beasts, just keep fucking me!‘_ he wanted to yell at his master. He was so damn close, his climax just one stroke away. He pushed his ass back onto the cock inside him in attempt to bring Valtr’s mind back to the matter at hand, clenching his inner muscles for a good measure. The choked gasp behind him suggested that his effort indeed had the desired effect.

„Oh, whatever, screw the beasts.“ Yes, exactly!

At last his master’s glorious hands were on him once again, his cock ramming deep into him shortly after. The hunter sighed in relief, giving into the pleasure completely. He wasn’t even aware he was mumbling deliriously until Valtr caught his jaw in a strong grip, tilted his head to the side and captured his mouth in a fierce kiss, tracing his lips with a tip of his tongue. The hunter shuddered and suddenly he was spurting his seed all over his master’s hand, crying out his release into his tightly sealed lips.

They pulled apart to catch their breath, but Valtr wasn’t quite finished yet. „Hold on just a little longer, my dear.“ Valtr grasped the hunter’s hips and resumed his earlier pace, slamming into the clenching hole ferociously, chasing after his own release. The hunter let his head fall back on Valtr’s shoulder and his eyes fluttered shut with exhaustion, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm.

„Ahh, almost there...“ Valtr’s breath hitched, his movement frenzied and erratic. „ _Almost-_!“

An ear-splitting crashing sound made them both jolt up, their heads whipping around at the same time. The fragile door of their temporary hideout was ripped off and a single beast was standing in its stead, staring at them dumbly with gaping jaw, very much like human would. There was a moment of awkward silence before the beast roared and crouched, ready to sink its claws into its prey. The hunter acted on his instincts, drawing out his gun with lightning speed and sending a bullet right into the beast’s opened maw. Even with the weird angle he was shooting at he only missed by an inch, and the bullet ripped its throat instead. The beast let out a disgusting gurgling sound, collapsing to the floor and suffocating with its own blood.

„Oh god... Confederate-ah!“ Valtr groaned at the unholy sight and pushed into him one last time, finally releasing his seed inside him. „Ohh, that was...“ The League master was struggling to catch his breath and finish the sentence. „That was... absolutely magnificent.“

The hunter dropped his gun and leaned exhaustedly into the body behind him, feeling completely drained. He was distantly aware that Valtr was still buried balls deep in his ass, but his leader’s eyes were transfixed on the bloodied mess on the ground. He was really getting off on this, wasn't he? Valtr was such a freak.

„M-my pleasure, master Valtr,“ the hunter took a shaky breath, still feeling quite winded up from their... session. „But we should probably get out of here now.“ The gunshot was very loud after all, and the smell of blood from their recent kill could be enough to lure the beasts back to them.

„Oh, that’s right!“ Valtr pulled out of him, and the hunter could feel his master’s cum trickle down his tights. A handkerchief was swiftly handed to him over his shoulder, and the hunter accepted it gratefully. He had absolutely no desire to walk around with semen sticking to his skin. He turned his head to search for his master who was now standing outside, perhaps finally giving him some privacy or just cleaning himself up as well, possibly both.

The hunter slowly pulled up his pants with a little difficulty, struggling a bit to stand on his wobbly feet. „Master Valtr... I think we should both get some rest, you see...“ The hunter lowered his head. He didn’t really understand how he could still be embarrassed by this, after all the things they had done. 

„Oh, I understand what you mean quite well, my dear Confederate.“ Valtr turned back to him, his helmet back on, stretching his sore back with a satisfying crack. „Let’s call it a day for now. We will be better prepared when we return. Oh... and let’s bring more oil next time.“ After a few seconds of getting no response from his companion, Valtr looked up just to see the hunter giving him a dumbfounded stare. The League master couldn’t help but burst out with laughter.

„Hah, you seem to misunderstand me – how do you think we are going to kill all those beasts?“


End file.
